O diário de uma paixão
by Nicky Evans
Summary: os dois cometeram erros mais decidiram se perdoar para serem felizes, pois o amor nunca acaba com os anos só se reforça por causa da saudade... Draco e Harry que o digam. Slash.


**O diário de uma paixão.**

_Por Nicky Evans._

Não se viam há anos, mais o amor ainda estava lá, o mesmo sentimento que movia montanhas, vulcões e muitas coisas grandiosas mais, o orgulho venceu a disputa e a separação foi inevitável, só que um deixou um presente para o outro, um presente inestimável e precioso que duraria pra sempre e que selaria a eternidade do amor deles.

Dentro de casa sentado em sua poltrona favorita Draco lia o jornal com a foto dele, e ele estava tão lindo.

_ Os anos só fizeram bem a ele. – apenas um pequeno comentário.

Passos apressados chamam a atenção do belo loiro, seu olhar cinza se direciona para o garoto de dez anos com a roupa toda amarrotada o olhando com um gracioso bico.

_ Papai o senhor não passou meu uniforme. – se olhou com reprovação. – eu não posso ir todo desarrumado... – o mais velho sorriu diante de tanta chateação.

_ Desculpe querido, tire que eu vou passar rapidinho agora. – o garoto bagunçou os cabelos em forma de nervosismo, de repente varias lembranças atingiram Draco o fazendo vagar para um lugar distante onde um moreno de olhos verdes sorria pra ele e também bagunçava os cabelos.

_ Papai... – o chamado o tira de seu estupor. – eu vou me atrasar, o senhor mesmo diz que não é bonito se atrasar. – outro biquinho na boca rosada, Draco ri e beija a testa do garoto.

_ Papai te ama tanto. – se abaixa e abraça o pequeno corpo.

_ Também te amo papai... Mais eu vou me atrasar pro colégio. – se soltou já começando a tirar a roupa ficando só de cueca. – Toma... Passa rápido, por favor, pai. – suspirou nervoso.

_ certo querido, fica sentadinho ai que eu já volto. – foi sorrindo em direção a lavanderia, ele lembrava tanto a Harry, seus olhos já lacrimejado por pensar no amor que ainda sentia por ele.

_Eu ainda te amo amor, volta pra mim._

Depois de passar a roupa do 'senhor apressadinho' o ajudou a se vestir, ainda o olhando e suspirando o tempo todo por toda ação do menino lembra-lo a Harry.

_ Papai? – veio o chamado em forma de apelo.

_ Sim meu bem. – parou de ajeitar a gravata para olhá-lo nos olhos. _Azuis esverdeados com um toque de cinza é o olho mais lindo do mundo pra mim._

_ Por que o senhor esta tão triste hoje, tão estranho e pensativo? – Draco congelou um pouco, aquele era o dia que ele e Harry tinham começado a namorar e realmente não conseguia parar de pensar no ex-Grifinório.

_ Domini querido, esta atrasado é melhor você ir. – ajeitou uma ultima vez a gravata e deu um beijo na testa do desconfiado menino.

_ até mais tarde papai. – se despediu soltando um beijo de longe, Draco fingiu pegar o beijo no ar fazendo o garotinho rir e sair correndo porta fora. Uma vez que estava sozinho se deixou cair em prantos despejando toda a saudade que sentia do seu grande amor.

As horas se passaram e o loiro ouviu o som de um carro estacionando a frente da casa, franziu o cenho e se levantou do sofá desligando a televisão, abrindo a porta estanca no lugar ao ver quem era seu coração dispara e vai a mil por hora.

_ O... O.... O que faz aqui? Como me achou? – nem sabia se queria ouvir respostas pras perguntas, só sabia que seu coração estava dando pulos de felicidades, o causador de tantas palpitações nervosas sorriu com carinho e se aproximou devagar.

_ Eu vim buscar o grande amor da minha vida. – uma lagrima cai do olho esquerdo do loiro. – e eu segui meu coração pra te achar.

_ eu esperei tanto por você, me desculpe por tudo que eu fiz e falei... – foi calado por um dos dedos do moreno.

_ shhh... Tudo bem, não é hora de lamentações. – sorriu com malicia.

_ é hora de que então? – acompanhou o sorriso.

_ de matar a saudade é claro. – dito isso avançou e beijou com voracidade e saudade o seu nemesi.

_ Eu morri de saudade amor. – Draco conseguiu dizer entre um beijo e outro, Harry apenas o olhou e o arrastou casa adentro, ele preferia matar a saudade na cama.

**HP&DM**

Domini chegou em casa com um pouco de sono, bocejou e tirou os sapatos os deixando no corredor, procurou o pai pela casa, não o achando no andar de baixo sobe as escadas e para perto da porta tirando o casaco que estava o incomodando, entrou devagar sem fazer barulho por que pelo silencio ele devia estar dormindo.

Nada o preparou para o que viu dentro do quarto, respirou fundo e se aproximou cautelosamente da cama, nela seu pai dormia tranqüilamente e com um indisfarçável sorriso de felicidade, logo atrás do loiro um homem muito bonito de cabelos pretos e rebeldes ressonava de encontro à orelha de seu pai.

Fez um bico e saiu em silencio deixando a porta entreaberta se encostou na parede bem ao lado da porta e escorregou até se sentar no chão, uma lagrima solitária ia caindo pela bochecha rosada, um soluço escapa sem permissão de sua garganta, abraça os joelhos e chora sem saber nem porque o fazia, medo talvez.

De repente sente um par de braços fortes o puxando para um abraço e se sentiu tão protegido que não empurrou o estranho.

_ Não chore filho, eu vim aqui para cuidar de você e do seu pai. – Harry disse para confortar o menino assustado.

_ Eu não sabia que tinha outro pai. – disse sussurrando.

_ Eu sonhei com você todos esses anos que estive longe Domini, eu juro que queria estar com você e com seu pai. – abraçou mais forte o corpinho frágil.

_ e agora você vai ficar com a gente pra sempre? – olhou pra cima encarando os olhos tão lindos quanto os seus.

_ Pra todo o sempre meu amor. – o menino sorriu e olhou em direção a porta do quarto.

_ papai... O pai vai ficar com a gente pra sempre. – Harry olhou pra trás e viu Draco encostado na parede sorrido bobo.

_ Eu ouvi filho. – se aproximou e sentou no chão com seus amores. – agora eu quero um abraço também por que já estou com ciúme. – o garoto riu e se jogou nos braços do loiro, Harry também abraçou os dois formando uma corrente forte de proteção e amor.

Nunca é tarde para perdoar os erros de quem se ama, para sermos felizes temos que aceitar alguns tombos que tomamos pôs nenhum ser humano é perfeito e se a pessoa amada errou com você no futuro você também erra com outra, então perdoe e seja feliz, por que amar é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer a alguém.

Viva e ame, pois sem isso não somos nada.

**HP&DM**

**N/A:** getem espero que tenham gostado, deu trabalho pra escrever em?!

Deixem reviews por favor, o dedinho não vai cair.

Obrigada por lerem... e já sabem os personagens não são meus e sim da tia britânica JK.

**aQueli Bêjuh...**_ By Nicky Evans._


End file.
